Bonding Love
by KingLoverBoy
Summary: A story about a girl named Abby she was a normal girl but she has a secret about liking bondage. (18)
1. 1

Hello, my name is Abby and I'm just a regular 19 year old girl. I recently moved to my small house after I graduated from college. I got a job at a grocery store I know it's not the best place to work but hey it's better than an office job.

I also have a boyfriend his name is Thomas he's kind and polite to other people. He's just a great person I know we first meet at high school and being around him makes me happy.

Life was good for me but...I have one secret that no one, not even my boyfriend knows. It's that...I like bondage.

I know crazy right but I really enjoyed it I don't know why but I just do. I just wanted to feel restrained by my soulmate for some weird reason.

I got that secret since I was 16 and I dreamed of a gentleman rescuing me while I was tied up. I know it sounds cringy but it's my fantasy when I was younger.

I research about this secret to see how I got it but this is normal for a lot of women. So I don't feel bad for having this secret but it's still embarrassing to say about it in public.

Ever since I got that secret I always wonder what's it's like to be tied up. It's Friday and I just got done with my job for the week. So this weekend I'm gonna find out what's it like to be tied up.


	2. 2

I can't believe I'm doing this but I want to do this. I want to experience the love for bondage alot of girls had and I want to be one of those girls.

I decided to get on my computer and look up how to tie yourself up since I have no partner to tie me up. Once I clicked search I look everywhere on each tutorial video but none of them are like tie yourself up in a sexy way.

I sigh and closed my computer knowing that searching on the internet won't help. But that won't stop me for wanting to try bondage and wanting to tie myself up.

So I went around my house to search for some stuff I can use for my bondage experiment. I look through my desk area and found some duck tape and smile a bit knowing I can use this. I watch some bondage videos of woman using this for bondage so I gladly take the duck tape.

Then I went to my hallway closet and search through it until I found some zip ties. I remembered that the last time I use these is back when I moved to my own house. Then I remember woman also uses zip ties for bondage so I gladly take them.

I went to the living room and place the duck tape and zip ties on the couch. I was a little excited about this I wanted to do this so badly.

I reach for the duck tape but then I stop halfway and look at what I'm wearing. "Hmm...I think I should do it in different clothes." I said to myself.

I went to my room to see which clothes so I wear for this experiment. I then think to myself (Should I do it in my underwear?). I blushed a bit by the thought then I remembered that a lot of females say being tied up in their underwear or bikini is better than with clothes.

I took a deep breath then I started to unbutton my pajama shirt. As soon as I finished unbuttoned all the buttons I start taking off the shirt as my purple bra was exposed.

My pajama shirt land on the floor then I slowly start to pull down my pajama pants. As it was going down my purple panties were exposed also then I lift my legs out of my pajama pants.

I'm now only wearing my purple pair of bra and panties and my purple and black patterned socks. I didn't take the socks off I feel like that won't be a problem.

I went back to the living room I feel a little cold since I'm wearing only my underwear now. On my way there I grab a pair of scissors just in case for emergencies. I place the scissors on the coffee table and sit on the couch.

I had a big smile on my face I was really excited about this experiment. I put my legs together and grab the duck tape. I pull out the duck tape the sound of that makes me smile. Then I wrap the duck tape on my ankles making them stay together. I wrap more duck tape on my legs, above and below my knees, and the top part of my legs that's close to my waist.

I try to move my legs but they were stuck together which makes me smile more.

Then I grab the duck tape and pull it out and rip out a tape piece for my mouth. I closed my mouth and put the tape over my lips the tape makes my lips closed together.

"Mmph?" I tried to speak but my mouth was gagged by the tape. I was smiling behind the tape then I grab the tape again and pull out more.

I put more tape on the tape that covers my mouth just for fun. I smile more behind the tape than its time for the final step...my arms.

I don't know how to put tape on my arms so I decided to use the zip ties for my arms. I grabbed a zip tie and tie one around my wrists.

Now my hands are tied up...I guess...now its time to try to escape this. So my plan was to get the duck tape off my legs so I can get the scissors to cut the zip tie.

I giggled a bit behind the tape as I started struggling my legs. The tape was doing a really good job holding my legs together.

I tried struggling a bit harder but the tape was so sticky my legs can barely move. But I was actually enjoying this even if I can't move my legs I enjoyed this.

I continue to struggle my legs more to get the tape off I was kinda sweating a bit. I don't know why but I'm glad I did this in only in my underwear or my pajamas would be all sweaty but now.

I was struggling my legs for a couple of minutes now. But then I don't feel ok with this anymore I do enjoy this but not alot.

The females in the videos were tied up better and it's more enjoyable than this. They have partners and they don't judge about that its not fair. I sigh behind my tape as I was not happy anymore.

But then I got a text from someone my phone was at my desk area and I heard the ringer for text messages.

I decided to stop this experiment and get up. My legs were still taped up as I have to use my balance to not fall over.

I can't just walk to my coffee table since my legs are taped up so I hopped to my coffee table. I grabbed the pair of scissors and cut the zip tie off my wrists. Then I cut the duck tape off my legs and stand up on my freed legs.

I pull the tape off my mouth so I can speak again. I walk over to my desk area and pick up my phone to check to see who tested me.

It was my boyfriend Thomas he texts me to see if I wanted to hang out sometime around the weekend.

Then I thought maybe my boyfriend might help me with my secret. Then I got a really good but might be a bad idea.


End file.
